Santa And His Reindeer
by Yaoi Lover 969
Summary: Kirishima and Kaminari are getting ready for a Christmas part for class 1-A when Kirishima gets a hard-on looking at Kaminari's outfit and fun ensues.


Santa And His Reindeer

A/N: I'm back once more this time with my first ever My Hero Academia fanfiction based on my favourite pairing in the whole series Kirishima X Kaminari. I hope that you all enjoy this fic it will be another Christmas prompt thought up by Nina3491. I hope you enjoy please R & R!

Kaminari's POV

Today was the day of 1-A's Christmas party somehow the teachers allowed us to hold one in the dorm so long as everyone behaved and we had a teacher there to supervise us in case anyone tried to spike the drinks and such. It was of course a costume party, I was going as Santa and Kirishima was going as Rudolph. I was spending extra time in the bathroom getting ready causing Kirishima who was waiting for me on my bed to shout out, "Come on Kaminari!"

I grumbled and fixed up my outfit once more, I was wearing a Santa hat, boots and a mini Santa dress, before stepping out making him look up at me and his mouth to drop at the sight of me, he was wearing a reindeer themed top and pants with antlers on his head and red nose. I blushed and looked down this was when I noticed another problem with my red headed lover he'd activated his quirk in his crotch and had a raging hard-on. I walked closer to him doing my best to get over my initial shyness as I sat on his lap, I leaned in and kissed him sweetly "it looks like you've got a little problem…" I mumbled against his lips as I ground my hips down on his own gaining me a rather breathy moan which only served to excite me.

He smirked a little at this nibbling on my bottom lip "looks like I'm not the only one with a little problem eh~?" he voiced smugly as he palmed me through my clothes making me moan out softly. A soft growl left his lips at this and he buried his face into my neck "god you're too sexy for your own good…" he growled out causing me to blush even more.

I felt his hands go under my dress to grab and fondle my arse eliciting more moans from me. He makes a move to lift me up to lay me on the bed but I stop him by putt my hands on his arms and shaking my head. "No let me do it today…it's technically my fault you're like this after all," I told him shyly, he didn't complain or argue and just let me do my thing. I smiled at this and slipped from his lap so I was kneeling on the floor now as I worked on undoing his pants eventually freeing his hardened shaft. I licked my lips before leaning in to lick the tip tasting his pre-cum, causing me to moan softly before taking the head into my mouth sucking on it roughly just the way he liked it.

As I took more of his length into my mouth he moaned louder still which egged me on swallowing as much as I could using my hand to pump the rest that I couldn't fit in. He ran his hands through my hair fisting them there as he started to push my head down on his cock "god Denki…" he moaned out "your mouth feels amazing~" he moaned out. He let go of my hair to let me to come up for air then I took him back into my mouth bobbing my head up and down pausing occasionally to suck on the sensitive flesh darting my tongue out to lick the slit. Before long he started to thrust up into my mouth and throat "fuck…Denki! Fucking your mouth feels so good~"

I groaned softly as I let him continue to fuck my mouth until it became too much for me and I pulled away with a small pop I looked up at him "I need you in me now…" I told him softly a slight blush covering my cheeks. He chuckled and patted his lap, I didn't need to be told twice and I quickly jumped onto his lap. A smile graced my lips as he brought me down for a sweet and loving kiss which I happily returned.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out two condoms "put this on it'll stop us making a mess don't want anyone to see any marks we may have left behind in our love making~" he said with a small smile as I blushed deep red taking the wrapper I finally freed my straining erection and slipped the rubber over it as he did the same with his own. He then placed his fingers at my mouth "suck," he told me gently.

I shook my head and pulled his hand away "we don't have time if we take too long someone may come looking for us," I told him softly, he looked at me concerned which made me smile softly "I'll be fine I can take it besides I need your fat cock right now…," I told him as I rested my head on his shoulder while he moved my panties to the side so he could line himself up with my entrance and soon I was slowly pushing myself down onto his length. It hurt a lot but I knew I could take it I didn't stop till he was fully sheathed inside me.

I took a few moments to breath and get used to his huge hardened shaft before I started to move once again lifting myself nearly completely off his shaft before slamming back down again I repeated this over and over causing us both to moan rather loudly. He placed his hands on my arse now as I threw my head back at the pain and pleasure that I was currently feeling as my eyes slid shut my back arched in pure delight as he struck my prostate making me see stars.

"God Denki you're so tight and hot…" he groaned out giving a sharp thrust upwards as he said it causing me to let out a small shout at the wave of pleasure that created. "Fuck your hole is sucking me in!" he growled out against my lips now before kissing me roughly. I moaned into it and ground my hips down in response.

After a particularly sharp thrust upwards that once again left me seeing stars and ripping another shout from my lips I growled out, "fuck me harder!" this caused the red head to snarl before he flipped us so that I was now beneath him.

"God Denki you really know how to turn me on!" he growled out diving down to crash our lips together as he all but devoured me while thrusting into me hard and fast his pace getting rougher and rougher with each thrust. "I'm going to fuck you so hard that you won't be able to walk for a month!" he snarled out against my lips as he continued to slam into me.

I wrapped my arms around his neck keeping his close as my legs closed around his hips pushing him in deeper. "I-I'm close E-Eijiro…!" I moaned out feeling his cock throb and twitch at my words caused a small smirk to grace my lips as I looked into his gorgeous red orbs before mischievously moving so I could whisper into his ear "god I can feel you throbbing and twitching inside me~" I managed out without moaning as his pace continued though it faltered a little at my words before another growl tore itself from his lips and he pounding into me like a wild animal and I knew that he was close.

As he continued to pound me into the mattress he slipped his hand under my dress to wrap his fingers around my erection pumping me roughly bringing me closer and closer to completion. After a couple of particularly hard thrusts he came hard digging his thumb into the slit at the same time bringing me over the edge as well as we came together panting heavily as we came down from our high. "W-we need to…get to t-the party…" he panted out as he pulled out and flopped down beside me on the bed.

I groaned out not wanting to move a muscle. "What's the time…" I grumbled lifting my wrist to look at my Pikachu watch "oh crap…we are so late…" I groaned out as slipped the condom from my cock tying it and throwing it in the trash watching Kirishima doing the same thing with his own. He stood up and stretched waiting for me but when I tried to stand I found that my body whole heartedly refused.

He watched my struggle before gently pushing me to lay back down "stay down you can't walk can you." It was less of a question and more of a statement. "I'll show my face tell them you're not feeling well and come back up so I can look after you for the night," he said with a small smile. I smiled back at him and nodded managing to get myself under the covers snuggling up to wait for his return.

He leaned over and kissed my forehead and told me he loved me before heading out the door for about five minutes before he returned to my side he stripped of his clothes and then stripped me as painlessly as possible before he snuggled up to me "if you need anything tell me~" he told me and I nodded closing my eyes and basking in his warmth as sleep claimed me.

The End.

A/N: I hope you all enjoyed this I plan to write many more fanfics for this ship and there's plenty more to come for different ships for this series. Another big thank you to CinnamonToastMelly and Kimmy Cakes again I'm glad you both are enjoying my fanfics I am glad to hear that you're excited about the Kingdom Hearts and MHA fanfics they are still being worked out at the moment but I hope to start some more soon there is definitely going to be more Haikyuu fics to come, I hope you continue to enjoy the ones to come.


End file.
